Jollz x Edward Cullen - Twilight Sparkle
by Ysondre
Summary: When Jollz meets up with his lover, Edward Cullen, on the beach while he is streaming on Twitch, the twists of fate are caught up in some nonsensical sentence for the sake of sounding deep.
1. Chapter 1

There was a man standing at the water's edge.

Jollz, a spirited young man in his best years, stood alone on the beach, gazing over the aquamarine water with his unique russet spheres. His many-colored hair danced lightly in the ocean breeze. He tried to keep still despite his impatient excitement as he crossed one high-heeled foot behind the other. He wore an opaline bikini top, his platinum back covered only by a thin bit of string, and a tight peach miniskirt showed the shape of his hips and the platinum tone of his legs. His hair was woven into a color-mixed braid, complementing his burning pale visage. A noticeable sigil provided proof of his descent. Furry ears flicked at the top of his head, and he twitched his heterochromatic tail. Beautiful wings sprouted from his back. He stood, awaiting his love.

It all started when he found himself in mortal danger. He truly feared that his life would end that day, but Edward was his unexpected savior. From then on, he cared about him with every fiber of his being, but Edward switched from warmth to coldness in a flash, struggling with his inner anguish. But he was there for him no matter how many times he tried to push him away. That was how it was to this very day.


	2. Chapter 2

Jollz's rose crystals spotted Edward further down on the beach, closer to the roaring sea. His lovely hazel strands was attractive as ever. His windows to his soul were turned toward the ocean, hidden from Jollz's sight, but he knew and loved their aching blonde hue. He was dressed in his usual everyday clothes. He had a toned but slender body covered with alabaster skin. "Kappa," he called, walking towards him.

He glanced back at Jollz before again returning his aureate gaze to the water. "Everybody, spam Kappa in the chat..." he whispered.

Jollz smirked and flicked a bit of hair over his shoulder. "Good to see you. C'mon." They began their leisurely walk along the ocean's edge. Edward was as silent as death as they made tracks along the sand. Unable to stand the awkward silence, Jollz started their conversation with,

"How are you these days?"

A flicker passed across Edward's windows to his soul before he murmured, "I'm fine."

"Edward." Jollz's voice was uncharacteristically serious. "You're really fine?" Edward swallowed and said nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

For a few moments they were quiet again. Jollz thought about Edward, about all the things Jollz knew about him, growing up alongside him, that no one else would know. All throughout that time since then Jollz had gotten the feeling that Edward had bottled up more pain than he ever let on. That only ever made things worse. Jollz glanced over at Edward. His angled head cast a shadow over his glistening, Tumblr-esque orbs. "Come on," Jollz tried again, "I mean, look. Look at all this." He pointed out over the glittering sea, and Edward cast his melancholy gaze dispiritedly in the direction he was pointing.

"What is it?" The sparkling Kappapire murmured.

"All this open space stretching forever. The smell of salt and the cry of gulls. It makes me feel like I'm streaming, like nothing else. Come on. Let it out, get it off your chest. It's too beautiful here to be a ResidentSleeper." All of a sudden, Edward turned sharply away and continued down the shoreline alone. "Hey! Wait."

"Nothing is beautiful," Edward whispered. Jollz caught up to him and turned him about by the shoulder. Edward turned his face away, but Jollz saw that he was... Kreygasming. "Jollz... I'm burdened by Yonarrr, I'm so burdened by you, and I'm not supposed to be involved in your stream like this. How could you... how could _anyone_ possibly care about me?"

It was always hard for Jollz to find the right words at times like this. "Hey, Edward..." Jollz took him into his arms as he wept. "Hey. Sometimes, well, when life gives you lemons, you just have to throw lemons back at life. Explosive lemons, with acidic juice."


	4. Chapter 4

As they walked, they came across a part of the sea that looked darker than the rest.

"What's... what's that?" Edward asked.

"The locals say the lair of a sea monster, named Keepo, lies in that ravine," Jollz said. Just as he finished talking, a cover of "S&M" pierced the air. "Watch out!"

The cerulean waves swelled and surged, and Jollz ran up the sea shore with Edward's hand in his. From the frothing light-colored foam emerged the head of a giant hydra, with three heads that looked _just_ like the Keepo emoticon, which let out a screech that rent the sky. It bared its glinting sharp canines at them.

"It looks hungry," Edward remarked with a hint of trepidation.

"It's not going to eat us!" Jollz said firmly. Ever prepared, he whipped out his weapon, a laser trident that sang danz-queen's version of "Demons" by Imagine Dragons as it shot out blasts of pure KappaPride. "Go! I'll protect you. I'll make sure of it!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait! Kappa! I want to help!" Edward, too, was prepared.

"Edward..." Jollz started to say, but there was no time to argue - the one true Keepo lunged for him, and he jumped away, the creature's teeth burying itself in the sand. Then they launched a Counter-Strike: Jollz struck a blow first, along the beast's back, and then Edward second, along Keepo's exposed underside.

Keepo snarled and lunged for Jollz.

Suddenly, from under the sand, a huge-meme-ungous green dragon exploded upwards. It was... Ysonndre, the spambot and not-mod of Jollz's chat! Ysonndre engaged in a fierce battle with the beast, landing multiple blows.

The globally offensive monster roared in outrage before slipping back into the sea, bleeding Implosions. Ysonndre quickly fled, not tainting their beautiful shipfic with their presence. The beast's loyal followers, Yung_Imouto and SageChief soon followed, the former praising the drake's fanfiction, and the latter demanding that the dragon become a mod.

Panting for breath, Jollz asked, "Are you hurt? That was pretty spooky, almost, too spooky for me."

Edward shook his head. "I'm fine."

"That was more trouble than I bargained for." Jollz offered Edward his hand. "Stick tight, cute girl. You never know what else might spring out of the sea, looking for a little makeup."

Edward held onto his hand as the radiant fiery sunset began to fill the sky.

 _~ Chat ~ Point de Vue ~_

ChewyyCSGO: I wish jollz had a sub button

7:12 ChewyyCSGO: FeelsBadMan

7:12 Ysonndre: thanks for the review of my fic

7:12 ChewyyCSGO: i just watched clg red cath get like 50 resubs in 15 mins

7:13 ChewyyCSGO: clg red fav girls team next to karma

7:13 Yonarrrr: We'll get there ChewyCSGO jollz_

7:13 ChewyyCSGO: yup

7:14 Ysonndre: !sr sam pepper killing best friend prank

7:14 Nightbot: Ysonndre - There was an error requesting the song. Error: There is a limit of 1 songs per user

7:14 Sellinchickens: !songrequest  /DvACZrah

7:14 Ysonndre: what

7:14 Sellinchickens: !songrequest  watch?v=K-8GWoC8Fp0

7:14 Nightbot: Sellinchickens - "Plies - Ran Off On Da Plug Twice [Official Music Video]" by PliesWorld has been added to the queue in position #7

7:14 Yung_Imouto: !songrequest songrequest

7:14 Nightbot: Yung_Imouto - There was an error requesting the song. Error: Invalid video ID

7:14 Adrianhoglund: You have Brann on the field Jollz_, that is when you use the peddler

7:14 ChewyyCSGO: one per users, rip thats why i request songs when no1 request anything but i stop when i see peop[le do it

7:16 Sellinchickens: !songlist

7:16 Nightbot: be sure to join the steam group and get notified when I'm live!  /groups/JollzTV

7:16 Nightbot: Sellinchickens - The song list for this channel is available at  .tv/t/jollz_/song_requests

7:17 Sellinchickens: !songrequest  watch?v=HdT_oKderEs

7:17 Nightbot: Sellinchickens - There was an error requesting the song. Error: There is a limit of 1 songs per user

7:18 Yonarrrr: !slouch

7:18 VladislavEz: that water gallon is bigger than you wtf you talking about posture

7:19 VladislavEz:

7:19 VladislavEz:

7:19 Adrianhoglund: Got a lot of lag so I gotta tune out for today, see you guys!

7:19 alireptar: stick bug wtf lmao

7:19 VladislavEz: im brollic damn

7:20 VladislavEz: those are natural cuts

7:20 alireptar: looooool damn Jollz roasting

7:22 Kittyygirl: !sr  /HTzjnj0yxg0

7:22 Nightbot: Kittyygirl - "Weird kid dancing to black and yellow" by DerpedDuck has been added to the queue in position #7

7:23 Kittyygirl: Yo this stream keeps lagging for me omfg

7:24 Chewy561: i dont get lag ;']

7:24 VladislavEz: im not lagging

7:24 Yonarrrr: Not lagging for meeeeeeeee

7:24 Chewy561: is this 8k legit followers?

7:24 Yonarrrr: lol


	6. Chapter 6

"Mm. Sunset."

Jollz lifted his head at Edward's words to behold the dying sun's French vermillion, eau-de-toilette radiance. "It's nice."

After a moment of silence, Edward said quietly and seriously, "It seems fate has been kind to me... just this once."

Jollz clasped Edward's firm hand and murmured in response, "A love this true must be fated to be."

"Hmm," Edward said only. But when Jollz looked at him, he saw a glimmer of hope in his empty globes...

Suddenly, from in the distance, Jollz and Edward heard a song... it was Africa, by Toto. Obviously, Mole was requesting a suitable song for the lovers' meeting.

Jollz sighed with contentment and brought Edward closer. He gazed at the beautiful lemon-colored rays of the falling sun, thinking about everything that had transpired on this day and all that would pass between them.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Jollz."

They smooched, and super prideful rainbow strands met hazel ones, figuratively on fire (not literally) in the dying light. The sand was their witness and the rumbling ocean their approving audience, and Edward, his eternally faithful lover. Jollz thought to himself that nothing could be more perfect in the world, except maybe cute girls with little makeup.

And then he pitched Edward off the cliff, returning to his Twitch stream of Hearthstone, where he proceeded to gain Rank 8.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
